Dyl
Dyl is a contestant in Total Drama Paradise Season One. Dyl joined to show that even a guy can be a goth. Chapter Guide Chapter One - Dyl was selected to be a Fighting Duck. Dyl was the swing vote. He didn't join Belle's or Philip's alliances, but voted on his own. He chose to vote out Philip due to his lack of ability, and nasty attitude. Chapter Two - Dyl joined the guys alliance, and the Fighting Ducks tribe split into two alliances, guys vs. girls. Dyl convinced Belle, after she showed signs of liking him, to vote out Martha with the other guys. He did run in the relay race, and helped them catch up. Chapter Three - Belle tried to hold Dyl's hand several times on their way back to camp, but he didn't let her. However, he showed signs of liking, or pitying, Belle when "Dome" suggested they vote her off next. He was ranked as the top player in the tribe. The Fighting Ducks won invincibility, for the first time, and access to a fruit salad bar. Chapter Four - Dyl tried to be alone on the beach the night of the salad bar, but Belle stayed with him. Dyl fell asleep, and woke up with Belle hugging him tightly. He screamed, ran back to camp, and passed out in the confessional. In the challenge, Belle dragged him up th emountain so she could get the romantic dinner with him. The Fighting Ducks won the challenge. Chapter Five - At the dinner, Dyl ate spaghetti with Belle. However, they accidentally kissed while eating spaghetti and Dyl began choking. He then turned blue, fell on the floor, and passed out. During the challenge, Dyl had to be in a wheelchair and on life support. Belle wheeled him through the jungle, but somewhere on their way to the finish line, she accidentally dropped Dyl. Sarah and Mara helped him throught he jungle. He confided in them about Belle. Chapter Six - Dyl was very depressed, and Belle tried to comfort him. Dyl ran in the three-legged race and take dares. He failed the dare challenge when he was dared to kiss Belle. Chapter Seven - Dyl got a video from his girlfriend, however she was breaking up with him. Belle let him cry on her shoulder until he fell asleep. He was a hunter in the challenge. The Fighting Ducks won immunity. Chapter Eight - Dyl let Belle ride with him because she was afraid of moose. He decided to be nicer after she comforted him in chapter seven. The Fighting Ducks won immunity and reward. Chapter Nine - Dyl was the only contestant to get the answering machine when calling home. During the challenge, the Fighting Ducks struggled due to a lack of physical strength. Dyl voted for Mara, with Jaz and Josh. Chapter Ten - Dyl woke up with black kiss marks, along with Josh, and they deduced it was Sarah trying to make Belle and Jaz mad. Dyl didn't reveal a talent and gave people a thumb up or down if they were going to perform. Dyl sat with Belle in the sunset when she was upset that Sarah read her diary. Dyl voted for Sarah. Chapter Eleven - Dyl comforted Belle when she was crying about being the next to go home. He and Belle ran together thorugh the jungle, and Belle woke him up by kissing him. Dyl gave Belle an immunity idol to save herself. Belle and Dyl voted for Josh because he was too weak. Friends *Belle (Debatable) *Lucas *Billy *Josh *"Dome" *Sarah *Mara *Jaz Enemies *Philip *Martha *Elian *"Ugly" Relationship(s) Belle - Belle has had a crush on Dyl ever since he saved her from elimination. Dyl, however, doesn't return the feelings, but Belle doesn't seem to notice. Belle and Dyl accidentally kissed in chapter five, which made Dyl choke. The next day he was in a wheel chair and on life support. belel comforted Dyl after his girlfriend broke up with him. Dyl comforted her after Sarah read Belle's diary at the talent show. Dyl put his arm around Belle after she started crying when she knew she was going to be the next voted out in chapter eleven. He then whispered something in her ear to make her feel better. Dyl saved Belle by giving he rhis immunity idol. Sarah - In Chapter One, Dyl waved at Sarah, and she waved back. This slightly hinted about a relationship, but they never hooked up.Dyl confided in Sarah and Mara about his problems with Belle. Nameless girl - In chapter seven, Dyl got a video from his girlfriend. She said it was over between them. Alliance(s) Dyl was the only boy who didn't join Philip's alliance. Dyl eventually joined an alliance with Lucas, Billy, Josh, and "Dome". Later, Dyl allied with Josh and Jaz. Team(s) Fighting Ducks (Chapter 1-11) Surviving Dragons (Chapter 12-)